


A Deal Has Been Made

by AnotherZach



Series: Used by Overlords [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor will eventually fuck, Chastity Device, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gore, M/M, Manipulation, Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Non-Consensual Bondage, POV Alternating, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Burn, Tentacles, asexual character having sex, kink talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherZach/pseuds/AnotherZach
Summary: Alastor makes a deal with Angel to be a burlesque dancer to temp- entertain the hotel's other residents. In exchange, Alastor will owe Angel a favor of his choosing. Angel gets cocky and frustrates the Radio Demon, he then has to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Used by Overlords [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640800
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. A Deal Has Been Made

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long term roleplay between me and a friend, Disappointment. I play as Alastor, Husk, and fill in Val and Vox when needed. They play as Angel Dust. It is so long, that it will be split up into acts as well as chapters.

Alastor was skulking around for something entertaining. He suddenly picked up on Charlie’s high pitched voice and it peaked his interest. The demon crossed his arms behind his back and came into the room “Hello my ambitious acquaintances!” He announced as static started to crackle around him. “Charlie, my dear~” He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned in a bit “ Would you mind if I had a short chat with our show stopper here?” He quickly looked over at Angel with a twisted smirk. “I believe I have a perfect role for him here at the hotel!~” the Radio Demon waited until it was just the two in the room before he continued.

“Now, I have a bit of a proposition for you, my exotic arachnid~” Alastor paced a step closer. “You have been quite the troublemaker to our dear landladies, and I have an idea for you to repay them! Now, before you argue, I believe that you will appreciate this little task I would like you to do!” The talk show host spoke quickly, but clearly, minimal static coming through him. For some extra flair, he spun his cane around before revealing the master plan. “I believe a burlesque show from hell’s best... ahem....star will bring in some clientele!” He paced around the room wanting to get out some of his excitement. “There will be no explicit nudity nor naughty behaviors! We will provide you with a tight fitting, yet modest costume! You’ll get to dance and interact with the demons getting rehabilitated!” He suddenly froze and stared at Angel. “You will be under strict supervision, and if you act out of line with Charlie’s ideals, then you shall be severely punished by me.” His eyes turned into dials, and his neck bent at an awkward angle. “Understood?”

Angel looked up in confusion at the Radio Demon as he asked Charlie if he could speak with him. It was very unusual for Alastor to actually want to interact with him. Especially since when he did, Angel would always attempt to flirt or do something sexual with him. Which normally ended up with him getting hurt, or worse. Angel had begun to reject his idea immediately, before sighing and deciding to listen to what the Radio Demon had to say. Not that he had much of a choice.

"Aw, c'mon Al! If you want me to perform a show, I should be able to perform however I please. I'm sure it would drive in way more clients if I was more... 'naughty'." Angel said, a slight smirk on his face. The idea of it all sounded great. The tight fitting costume seemed to, so far, be the best part. The only bad part was not being able to perform in a way that he thought was good. He was pretty good at doing things seductively, and he was sure more people would actually want to watch if he went against the rules Charlie and Alastor would want him to follow. It was hell after all. Normally he would just agree and break the rules whenever he performed, but the thought of being punished by Alastor... It was amazing and absolutely terrifying at the same time. Angel was a bit of a masochist, so a punishment from him didn't sound too bad. But then again, he would rather not die just because he tried to seduce one of the people watching him.

There was no surprise that Angel was resisting this deal: He was a notorious troublemaker. Alastor cocked his head a bit figuring out how he wanted to convince the other. “How about this? If you agree to these terms... I, Alastor, will owe you a favor.” The demon stood toe to toe with the other, a wide smile across his face. “The favor can be anything you wish, and at any time. What do you say?” His happy go lucky tone was as strong as ever as he sold this deal. His mind was racing with how Angel could interpret the favor, but it would be worth it. He could easily talk his way out of anything distasteful. Angel was a complex demon that seemed somewhat interesting. He was just brimming with potential to crash and burn, but it could be so much sweeter. the Radio Demon’s static crackled as he refocused himself. “What do you say, my dear?” He held out his hand for a deal.

Angel smirked at the idea of the deal. Having Alastor being able to do anything he wanted... The thought was amazing. The possibilities were endless. Sex, making him give him money or having him buy him drugs... Basically whatever he could think of. All he had to do was behave. Which would be slightly difficult, but he was sure he'd be fine... Even if he did want to break the rules, he was sure he could do it without being caught by Charlie or Alastor. As long as they weren't in the room, it would be a piece of cake. Angel looked down at the Radio Demon's hand. He remembered how Vaggie had said that nobody should ever make a deal with Alastor, since he was one of - if not the most- powerful demons in hell. But he didn't have anything to lose. Plus, he got a favor from the Radio Demon out of this. So, he shook Alastor's hand after a quick moment of hesitation.

Their connection suddenly erupted in a green glow, some shadowy figures swirling around for a few moments “Then it is a deal!” He broke the handshake, and everything snapped back to normal once again. “You will get to tempt- entertain the demons here as you like to do, and also get a favor from me. Sounds pretty good! Doesn’t it folks?” His microphone emitted an audience applauding. “What a good sport!” Alastor quickly pulled his hand away from Angel and put it behind his back. “Now! Your stage is waiting!” His smirk was as wide as ever as he started walking to a section of the hotel. “One more thing. You won’t be needing to go back to that filthy studio. I’m sure you will be making more than enough here to cover any indulgences you may have. And if there is any trouble with that, then I shall take care of it. I can’t have you being distracted!” He snapped his fingers in front of a set of double doors. They flung open to a large room with a stage and plenty of table seating. It was darkly lit with two big spotlights focused in the middle of the stage. “The perfect venue! Don’t you agree?”

Angel tried to hide the fact that he was incredibly relieved that he didn't have to go back to the porn studio. He hated it there. The only good thing about it was he literally got fucked and then got paid, which was pretty much the easiest job in the world. He definitely wasn't sure how his boss, Valentino, would feel about him suddenly leaving though. But Alastor said that he could take care of it, and he really hoped that would be true. "Hm... I think a stripper pole would look great in the middle of that stage." Angel said, looking at the stage as he tried to hide his awe. Being up there and performing was going to be amazing. "Unless that's against this stupid hotels 'morals'." He added, rolling his eyes. He hated the hotel and all of its stupid rules. He could barely even drink at the bar without needing to be supervised so he wouldn't get overly drunk.

The red demon strode on stage, as he got towards the center, a tall stripper pole emerged. “Not a problem!” He hummed a bit as he took a look around the room from the stage. “I’m glad you like it!” Al completely ignored the rules comment. “As for your outfit!” He stepped close to Angel and twirled his finger. Angel’s usual outfit was changed into a form fitting pink body suit covered in little jewels. His arms got lacy gloves, and his feet a pair of lighter heels. “Now, it’s not quite my taste, but the show must go on!” He gave Angel a little tap on the hip, urging him to try the pole out.

Angel looked down at himself, amazed at how beautiful the outfit was. But he didn't want the Radio Demon to know that he actually appreciated the outfit. He didn't want the strawberry pimp to realize that he was grateful, or something. He grabbed near the top of the stripper pole with his top set of arms and pulled himself up a bit. He did a few quick spins and twirls. He didn't have anyone he needed to impress, except of course, Alastor, so he wasn't doing anything too fancy. There were a few times he made sexual gestures though, hoping that the other demon would catch on. After a few minutes, he got off of it and walked up to the Radio Demon. "Did you like that, babe~" He asked, putting one of his top arms around the demon's neck. He knew it probably wasn't a wise decision since it was obvious Alastor hated being touched, but he didn't care.

Even though Angel kept a pretty neutral face, Al could see that his eyes lit up for a moment. Of course he would like the skimpy outfit, anything that showed off his form was going to be something he liked. Alastor made his cane disappear, not needing it. He stood patiently and watched the other demon with a curious fascination. The movements were graceful and practiced, even with those hip thrusts. It would do nicely. His spine stiffened when the other touched him. His red eyes bore into Angel’s dangerously. “Now, who gave you permission to touch me?” His smile was there, but his tone was implying a threat. “Do not confuse me with one of your clients. I’m not someone you can do whatever you like with.”

Angel rolled his eyes at the Radio Demon. He wasn't too intimidated by him. He had heard the rumors about him, but so far he hadn't exactly lived up to his reputation. "Whatever. You're so damn uptight." The spider demon said with a slightly annoyed tone. "What are you even gonna do? You're all bark and no bite. You've threatened me so many times, yet haven't even done anything to me." Angel didn't take his arm off of Alastor, since he wanted to see what exactly he would do about it. The only thing that was unnerving was the fact that the Radio Demon's smile never seemed to go away. Even if it was clear that he was annoyed or angry. It was just very unsettling. He almost wanted to try his best to make him frown, but who knows what would happen to him if he even attempted to do that.

Alastor just chuckled a bit at being challenged, summoning his microphone staff again. “Shall I give you a demonstration then?” He was allowing his arm on his shoulder just for sake of proving his next point; it was no fun to simply just move his hand. “Very well then.” He tilted his head a touch and snapped his fingers. Behind Angel, a portal opened up, and four tentacles quickly wrapped around the spider’s arms. The dark appendages squeezed and started to loop around more and more of his limbs, yanking him back hard. “I may not be able to dismember you, because of your role here... But, I can do much much worse without leaving a mark.” His eyes narrowed at the other, expecting some sexual comment.

"Tentacles? I didn't expect you to be so kinky, Al~" Angel said, smirking at the Radio Demon. He truly didn't mind the tentacles too much. It was something he had dealt with before, since hell was a very... 'interesting' place at times. "I doubt Charlie would ever let you murder me. Wouldn't that go against her 'ideals', like you said earlier?" He asked, tilting his head a little as he looked at Alastor. He knew he wouldn't be hurt too bad, so he didn't have much to worry about. So he decided to be cocky. So what if he got hurt? Teasing and mocking Alastor was very entertaining for him.

“They are just a means of holding you still without me having to get filth on my hands.” He shot back quickly. “And I wouldn’t want to put you out of your misery so fast. No, no! I want to build you up and watch you fall to the very bottom. Groveling for what you used to have....” Al fantasized out loud before snapping back into attention. “For now. I would rather punish you in a much more fitting manor for you.” He hummed a bit and paced before the restrained spider. “You have quite the reputation for your adultery, don’t you?” His tone was back to very casual, but he was cooking up something very entertaining. “Wouldn’t it be a shame if you had to put all of that on hold. All because you couldn’t respect me! Now, I may find sex very unnecessary, but I’m familiar with the trade.” He built up this little story to get to the punchline. “A chastity belt would be your own personal torment, wouldn't it?” His smirk widened.

Angel had practically been ready to criticize Alastor and whatever punishment he could come up with. But, as soon as he heard that it was a chastity belt, his cockiness was immediately drained from him. "Aw... C-C'mon, Al... Can't you give me some... other punishment?" Angel asked, a nervous smile on his face. He had no idea how he could possibly convince the Radio Demon to give him some other sort of punishment. Sex basically fueled Angel, and the thought of not being able to do it seemed absolutely horrible. Angel tried to get out of the tentacles that he was in, but it was no use. So he sadly couldn't run away from his punishment, although he doubted he could even get far in the first place if he tried.

Alastor’s smirk widened as he realized he had gotten the perfect reaction. Angel was completely helpless and struggling even at the idea “What else would be a more fitting punishment? Watching you beg for any contact and just getting more and more desperate. Unable to touch yourself. Wouldn’t that just be perfect!” He made a grand arm gesture before walking over to Angel. “All I have to do is snap my fingers... Unless you have a better idea.” He doubted Angel could peak his interest more than that torment, but it would be fun to hear the ideas.

"I'll... do whatever else you want me to do... just... please not that..." Angel said, or more so begged. He hated begging, but what more could he do? He knew Alastor was loving this, and that made him incredibly pissed off. "I'll respect you, and won't call you nicknames..." Angel said. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to say anything to completely convince the demon to change his mind about the punishment. Angel kept struggling in the restraints, but there was no way he could escape them. He eventually slumped down and looked away from Alastor. It wasn't very often where he felt totally defeated, and he definitely hated the fact that Alastor was able to see him this way.

His wide smirk only grew as he heard the desperation seeping into the cocky demons’ words. The helpless struggling... Alastor was completely amused by this show, but it could be better. He forgot all of his mercy and snapped his fingers. Angel was locked into a simple chastity device, with a strong lock around it. In Al’s hand was the key, which he proudly showed off. “Angel, my dear. Tell me again what you said earlier.” He checked his microphone making sure to record this for later use. “About me being all bark and no bite.” He urged, knowing he had won. The tentacles slowly let go of the pornstar and retreated back into the magical portals.

Angel's eyes widened a bit as he felt the belt suddenly on him. It felt absolutely horrible. And the realization that he wouldn't be able to have sex for god knows how long was even worse. He looked back up at Alastor. He now had no reason to suck up to him, since the punishment had already been given to him. So he now planned to be as disrespectful as he wanted. "I'm not fuckin' repeating myself, radio bitch." Angel said, glaring at Alastor. He looked at the key that he held in his hand. He was already regretting his idea that he had come up with. His common sense had basically completely left him. He lunged for the key in the Radio Demon's hand, desperately trying to grab it.

“What a shame. I’m sure my audience would have loved to hear just how wrong you were.” He said casually. Of course he was watching the other closely, and could easily maneuver the key away. “Tsk Tsk. You really must learn to be more subtle.” Alastor took a single step to the side, waiting for another lunge. “And a bit of flattery never hurt either, darling.” Now he was just mocking Angel for his brash and unrefined behavior. “Why don’t we try this again.” He cleared his throat. “Angel, my dear! It appears I have something you want! If you would like it, I suggest you do as I say before I have to make things far worse for you.” His tone was cheerful, but the threat was obvious. “Though, I suppose it would be just as entertaining to send you to that boss of yours, unable to work.”

Angel had prepared to lunge again for the key, but stopped himself whenever he heard that Alastor would make things way worse for him. And he seemed to freeze up at the mention of his boss. As much as he hated to admit it, his boss was one of the things that scared him the most. And going back to his boss in his current state was completely off the table. Who the hell knows what would happen to him if he did... He sighed softly and looked at Alastor. "Fine... You're not all bark and no bite. You're a powerful demon who could easily kick my ass. I'll... respect you... Alastor." Angel said. He was very tempted to say a stupid nickname or throw in an insult. He didn't think it could get worse than this but, if the Radio Demon said it could, then it most definitely could.

“Ha Ha Ha! Good boy! That’s the spirit!” He tucked the key into his breast pocket and folded his arms behind his back. “I am glad you’ve learned your place. Now. You could ask for the key back as your one and only favor~.” He tempted, Showing a bit more of his true intentions behind all this fuss. “If not.... I’m afraid you will have to convince me on your own! Ha ha ha, won’t that be entertaining. Watching you struggle with your sexual desires. That should be a wonderful few hours. Not to mention the big show tonight! It would keep you out of some trouble.” He cocked his head to the side as he fantasized the rest of their night together, smile softening a bit. Alastor waved his hand and Angel was back in his usual outfit, the performance outfit magically folded back neatly into a box “This will be in your dressing room behind the stage.” And the box disappeared.

"Tch. I see what you're tryna do. You're trying to make me waste my favor, so I don't wish for something stupid, like having sex with you or ask for drugs." Angel said, a mixture of annoyed and pissed off. If he didn't use his favor to get the key, who knows how long it would take for Alastor to give him it. "Well it's workin', shithead. Give me the key, that'll be my favor." Angel said. The promise about respecting him had been broken in a matter of seconds. He didn't care, though. He was too upset that he had to waste his favor to care about 'respecting' the Radio Demon and 'knowing his place'.

Alastor’s grin spread just a touch more. “If that is what you desire! Of course! It makes sense that you would want to use your, oh so valuable favor on the thing you crave the most! Smart man!” He praised and pulled the key and offered it to Angel. “Just as promised, my end of the bargain!” Once the key was in Angel’s hand, he wrapped his hands around his staff. “I had wished for more desperation, but there is plenty of time for that! Ha ha ha.” The Radio Demon hummed and averted his eyes from Angel, thinking of what he could do next. He wanted to mess with the arachnid, but he couldn’t be so obvious about it.

Angel had quickly snatched the key away from the Radio Demon. He tucked it in one of his pockets, planning on taking the torture device off as soon as he was in private. "Now, I just have one question," Angel said. "You said earlier that I wouldn't need to go back to the porn studio. But, you do realize Valentino won't let me off easy, right? I'm his best worker. He'd fuckin' kill me if I didn't go back there. Literally..." His voice trailed off a bit. He didn't like admitting it, but he was truly fucking terrified of his boss. Especially since his past experiences with his boss were usually very... unpleasant.

Alastor pretended to think about the question. “Hmmm. It appears you’re quite fearful of that demon.” He leaned in towards the other curiously. “What exactly has he done to get you with your tail tucked between your legs?” From everything Al has seen, Angel didn’t fear much: He participated in turf wars, he has been intimate with many large and powerful demons. What could Valentino do that the others couldn't? “But, to answer your question. You won’t need to worry about him.” His eyes glowed a bit, and the static in his voice increased suspiciously. “Me and your boss have had many conversations. I’m sure I could negotiate a deal between gentlemen.”

"I'm not scared of him... It's just... Nevermind. I don't need to tell you about anything he's done to me. I'm just worried he'll send his goons after us. And they're not exactly friendly. Or worse, he'll come up here himself..." He mumbled the last part. It was almost too clear that he was scared of Val. His experiences with his boss were either nice and good, or the worst he's ever had in his life. "Val would never trade me, even if I wished he would. You'd be an idiot if you think you could do that." Angel said, rolling his eyes. "But whatever. I'll trust you. Even though your plan is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." He mostly ignored the Radio Demon's static and glowing eyes. Those tactics didn't normally scare him. To him, the Radio Demon was more of an inconvenience than a person he should be scared of.

“Things he has done to you?” Alastor fiddled with his microphone for a few long moments, until he found what he was looking for. A recording played of Val’s voice [So tell me Angel Cakes, what the FUCK was that.] Alastor clicked off the recording. “As I said. I have spent some time with him.” He paced over to Angel and grabbed his cheeks tightly. He was trying to get the porn star to break, reminding him of that fear, so he could get what he wanted. “Now ‘Angie’. Want to tell me what he did? Or should I do some more digging?”

Angel jumped a little as he heard Val's voice come from Alastor's microphone. The memory of that moment easily coming back to him. It wasn't too long ago when he had tried to do a favor for Val, thinking he could get on his good side, and having it completely backfire. Angel quickly pushed Alastor's hand off his face and backed away a bit. "Don't fucking touch me like he would!" He said, glaring at the Radio Demon. "And don't you dare call me Angie." He wasn't exactly too intimidating, but his words were practically dripping with hatred. "I'm not telling you shit. I don't want to ever think about the shit that he's done to me."

That wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but he couldn’t blame the demon for being defensive. It was amusing seeing him pull away. “Don’t worry Angel, my dear! I would only touch you if it benefitted me! I’m not very fond of all of that. I just wanted to see what you would do! The listeners were dying to know~.” It was impossible to tell when Al was broadcasting, recording, or not. But he loved to make people uneasy with comments like that. “In all seriousness. Once I make a deal, I intend to keep every part of what I said.” His smile relaxed as he gave Angel a bit more space.


	2. Show Time, Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's performance is somewhat successful, even getting the attention of Valentino. Alastor keeps a close eye on the situation. After the show, the Radio Demon asks Angel some sexual questions, and it leads to a hands on demonstration.

The thought of Alastor recording whatever he said, whether that be for broadcasting it or for keeping it for later use, made him slightly anxious. Especially since he tended to say things that could end up being incredibly incriminating for him in the future. "What time do I even perform tonight?" Angel said, trying to get the topic off of his boss. Well, technically his old boss. He didn't even really care about the question he asked, he just didn't want to talk about Val anymore. And he really didn't want to talk about it if Alastor was gonna try to make him talk about what his boss had done to him or act like Val to try and make him talk about it. "How is anyone in hell gonna know about it? It's not like we've even advertised it at all."  
  
“8 o’clock on the dot!” He exclaimed with a proud smile. “As for the advertising, I’ve made sure to let this whole section of the pentagram know! Don’t you listen to the radio? I have prepared the hotel to be cleaned and prepared for an influx of guests. I expect a good many of your audience to want to stay for one reason or another! Charlie is so excited! She is preparing the uniforms for the staff.” He rambled on about the plans. Sure, most of them he came up with just a few hours before, but that wasn’t the point.   
  
Angel wasn't exactly listening to Alastor. His mind kept drifting back to his boss. The Radio Demon had said that the whole section of the pentagram had heard about his show, which would include the porn studio. If Val ended up knowing he was doing a show without telling him... He'd be in some deep shit. "How much am I getting paid for this, by the way?" Angel asked. He cared about that the most. No way was he doing some show if he wasn't gonna get paid for it, or if the price was shitty. He wanted enough money so he would be able to buy drugs and booze whenever he wanted without needing to fuck a stranger for cash. Sure, it went against the hotel's morals, but whatever. He didn't care about redemption anyways.  
  
“Absolutely nothing!” He spun into his heel. “You owe dear Charlie rent! You may get paid when you pay off your debts. And may I remind you that we had a deal.” He didn’t feel like he needed to say more to convince Angel to perform anyway. There were always consequences for breaking a deal. “Do we have a problem with this arrangement?” The demon tapped his fingers against the staff, half hoping he would be able to punish the spider demon. It took a lot of self control to not feed his sadistic side like he used to when he first entered hell.  
  
"C'mon, Al! I need money now..." Angel said. He of course didn't actually 'need' the money. But god, he definitely wanted it. "If I'm not gonna make any money here, I'd be better off going back to the porn studio." He said, huffing in annoyance. "Fine then. I just won't perform if you're not gonna pay me anything." Angel said, crossing his top set of arms over his chest, making sure it was below his chest fluff so it perked it up, and his bottom set of arms were both on his hip. He knew they made a deal. But he truly didn't care about it at all.  
  
“So you would much rather run back to Val? How interesting. Your behavior earlier tells me that would be a bad idea.” Angel must have been bluffing. “I can’t guarantee your safety outside of this hotel, but I would love to see what happens to you! So good luck!” He gave Angel a bit of a wave and started to head off the stage. “I can call in a favor or two to replace you.” He had no intention of finding a replacement. If Angel did actually leave, he would just teleport him back to the hotel close to showtime. Once a deal was made, Alastor could do lots of things to the demon on the other end of it all.  
  
"Hey! Wait... I'm not gonna... actually go back to Val... but I ain't gonna perform until ya actually pay me." Angel said, immediately backtracking from what he had said. He had expected Alastor to change his mind and pay up, but he should've known better. The Radio Demon was one of the most unpredictable demons he had ever met. "I know ya got money. Lots of it, I bet. I don't understand why it would be hard for you to just simply pay me." Angel said. "What do you want me to do for the money? Perform, and suck your dick?" He suggested. He knew the answer would be no, most likely to both of the questions, but it was worth a shot.  
  
“It’s a matter of principle! I don’t care about money!” He shook his head and made a grand gesture with his arms. “You’re staying at this hotel, you need to at least pretend to be fighting for the cause! That’s how I can watch you fail miserably. If you work to pay off your room, and withhold blatant sexual acts, your failure will me much... much more rewarding to watch.” He explained as the room shifted a bit darker. His eyes flickered as he looked Angel up and down. At this point, he had become somewhat immune to the porn star offering blow jobs as if it were candy on Halloween. If he were smart, there were other ways of getting on his good side that weren’t so... explicit. Though, Al would never suggest those things. “What I want from you, is to behave for a few hours. Then I may reward you with your favorite drug.” He held out a hand and a baggie of PCP appeared. “This is why you need the money, correct?”

"I don't know what you mean by failure. I'm in hell, ain't I? I've pretty much failed already." Angel said. If he wasn't one of the demons even trying to get redeemed, then he technically couldn't fail. He was completely fine with staying in hell. He had everything he needed. Drugs and alcohol. Angel quickly nodded as soon as he saw the bag of PCP. He almost began to drool just at the sight of the drug that he loved oh so much. It had been the reason that he had died in his prior life, but that didn't stop him from loving the drug. If all he had to do was behave for some drugs, then for the next few hours he would be a damn saint.  
  
“There is so much more to it.” Was all he said before he got the nod of approval. He made the bag disappear. “You will get this after a tasteful performance! Now, I’m sure you would like to remove that device?” He cocked his head to the side for a moment. “I will leave you to it! Be ready by 8 o'clock.” He left the room to go attend to other matters.

* * *

Angel had come down to his dressing room a while ago and had begun to get ready. He was already annoyed about the performance. He couldn't do anything too sexual, but he was sure he would... bend the rules a bit. Or a lot, depended on whatever he felt like doing. He also wasn't even getting paid for his performance. The only reason he was doing this was so he could get his drugs by the end of it, which he supposed would make up for it.  
  
Alastor made his way to the dressing rooms, knocking a few times on his door “Angel, my dear. Are you ready? Charlie is almost finished warming up the crowd for you!” The place wasn’t packed by any means, but there was a decent enough turn out thanks to Vaggie in a waitress outfit and serving alcohol. The Radio Demon had taken note of Valentino in the very back, and had planned on keeping a close eye on him.  
  
Angel had just finished getting ready whenever Alastor knocked on the door. He quickly got up and opened the door. "Do I look good?" He asked the Radio Demon. He didn't really care about the other demon's opinion much, since he personally thought he looked sexy as hell, but he thought he might as well ask anyways. "How packed is the place?" He asked. He didn't expect the place to be too crowded, since the performance was a bit sudden.

“Gorgeous! A real show stopper! Just as planned!” He pushed past the threshold and closed the door behind him. “I have some news for you.” That cheerful tone never left. “We have a very special guest in the back, and I don’t want it to distract you.” Alastor may have invited the old boss, just to see what the reaction would be. No matter how this played out, it was sure to be entertaining enough for him and his viewers. “Valentino has made an appearance! Says he is curious about what you're doing here!” His red eyes never left Angel.  
  
Angel's happiness about performing had practically been completely drained out of him at the mention of Val being there. He expected the guest to be someone that he actually needed to care about, so when he heard it was his old boss, he definitely wasn't expecting it. "A-Are ya sure that's a good idea, Al? To let him be here...?" Angel asked, his usual cockiness had been partially replaced by nervousness. If he was being completely honest, he was a bit scared of what Val would do. Mostly about what he would do after the performance ended.  
  
Alastor put a hand on his shoulder as mock support. “You’ll be fine! The show must go on.” Sure, the pimp was a big shot in hell, but was nothing compared to Alastor’s strength. Val was in his new passion project, the hotel, and he wasn’t about to let it all end because he let something slip. Any wrong move, and he would personally step in. “We have a deal, remember?” That was both a reminder that he would hold up his end, but also a nudge for Angel to get out on stage. 

Val had a couple of other porn stars on either side of him, and a large drink. He was tapping a hand impatiently. Charlie’s explanation of the hotel was getting on his nerves. Not to mention the attitude from Vaggie. Under his large coat was his favorite gun, just in case. Of course he wouldn’t shoot his favorite toy, but everyone else here... that was a different story. 

The lights dimmed, spotlights turned on, and a band of shadowy figures started playing music for Angel. The Radio Demon grabbed the spider and guided him to the curtain and onto the stage.  
  
Angel was still very unsure about having Val there. But, Alastor was right, they had a deal, and it was too late now for him to back out. So, he reluctantly nodded. Angel went out on the stage and began his performance. He tried to just not think about Val. He still made his routine pretty sexual, definitely more sexual than Alastor and Charlie would probably allow. Even though he had remembered that the Radio Demon said he would punish him if he went against the hotel's morals, he still did it anyways. He was too focused on not fucking up his performance and the fact that his ex-boss was watching him to care enough to stop.  
  
Val relaxed a bit as he saw Angel. There was a certain comfort and familiarity with him dancing in front of him, even the audience wasn’t uncommon. He had worried that Angel’s talents would be put to waste. They were, but not completely. 

Alastor had taken a seat by the entrance and hummed to the music while supervising the events. Everyone appeared to be behaving for the meantime.

The performance ended a while later, the house lights came up, and audience members were encouraged to check in for the night. Val remained in the booth and texted his star. [Come here, Sweetheart.] He nursed his second drink while waiting.  
  
After Angel had gone back to his dressing room after his performance ended, he noticed his phone buzzed. He picked it up and read the text from Val, getting a bit worried. It wasn't like he could decline it or leave it on read, so he responded saying [Be there soon.] Angel didn't even bother changing back into his regular outfit, and went out to meet the cockroach. He tried his best to act like his usual, confident and cocky self. The only person who he had acted slightly vulnerable around was Alastor, and he planned to keep it that way. He wished it was no one, but he accidentally fucked up. Soon, he was standing in front of Valentino. "H-Hey, Val.. You, uhm... wanted to see me?" Angel asked, his confidence immediately plummeting.  
  
A wide smile spread across his face, and he shooed off the two other whores. They left and Val patted the seat next to him. “Come sit with me for a while, and let’s have a chat.” He was trying to keep his tone quiet, but anger was seeping out of every syllable. 

Meanwhile, Alastor had been pulled away to handle some Hotel matters, and was no longer in the room with them. The theatre was emptied out except for Nifty, who was scampering about cleaning. 

“Tell me, Sweetheart.” He gripped one of Angel’s arms roughly under the table. “Why did you think you could run off here? I gave you everything you could have wanted back at the studio. Now you’re performing sideshow acts?” His eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
Angel sat down next to Val. He already knew he was gonna be in some deep shit. Even though his boss was acting calm, he could tell he was incredibly pissed off. He glanced around quickly, hoping to see someone that could help him, but everyone had already left. "W-Well ya see, boss..." Angel tried to quickly come up with a reason that might be able to please Val, but it was almost impossible. "The owner of the hotel offered me a room, and if performed then I could stay for free..." He was telling the truth, but even then he doubted that it would be a good enough answer.

“Is the studio not good enough for you?” He yanked on Angel’s arm, bringing them face to face. “All that attention, fame, drugs, alcohol. You have 20 seconds to give me the real reason.” He didn’t need to add on another threat, or what he would do if he wasn’t convinced. Angel knew better, but he had also known he shouldn’t leave the studio for any reason.  
  
"N-No! The studio is uh... great.." Angel said. He was normally a great liar, but when he was put under pressure like this, he basically broke. It was almost way too clear that he was lying. The last thing he wanted was to get hurt even more, and lying was the only thing he could think to do. "I-I just... I didn't... I didn't like it at the studio..." Angel said, his voice becoming more quiet the longer he spoke. He was tempted to beg Val not to hurt him, but the last time he had done that it had made everything worse. So he didn't even dare try.  
  
Val let out a bit of a growl at that. All his hard work, and this ungrateful bitch was going behind his back. His whole body tensed, “Angel-'' he was cut off by Alastor placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Why hello there! I’m going to have to ask you to let him go.” He pulled his hand back, and just gave a cheerful smile.  
  
Val started to put the pieces together. “So this is why. You found another pimp.” He let go of his death grip as his attention was refocused.

“Ha Ha Ha. No.” He said simply “Just a valuable member of our staff. Angel, would you give us some space?” It was a warning before an attack. His eyes shifted to those radio knobs, and the static grew every second.  
  
Angel was ready for something really bad to happen to him. He had looked down, tensing up as he prepared to get hit or something by Val. He then looked up whenever he heard Alastor's voice, letting out a sigh of relief. He'd have to thank the Radio Demon later for basically saving his life, even though he also didn't want Alastor to know that he was actually thankful for something he did. Angel definitely didn't need to be told to leave twice, and left as soon as Alastor said he could. But, he stayed near the entrance of the room, peaking in. He was very curious about what would happen between the two overlords. He was sure he already knew who would win. Val, in all honesty, didn't have nearly as much power as the Radio Demon.  
  
Val pulled out the gun and shot without a second thought. Alastor was standing arms crossed, and seemingly unsuspecting of a bullet. 

Though, Alastor teleported slightly to the right to dodge. Al’s neck bent at an odd angle, eyes still fixed on the insect demon. “That was quite the mistake.” A portal opened up on either side of Val, and he was soon completely covered in shadowy figures. They clawed at his clothes and flesh, leaving angry red marks. Val had fried a few times blindly, but missed each shot. Alastor kept up the torment as he tried desperately to get away from these nightmare creatures. Even overturning the table and scrambling away, they just dragged him back. Eventually Val seemed at Alastor’s mercy, and he snapped everything back to normal. Val was breathing heavily and looked like he was genuinely scared. His clothes were shredded, and he was losing quite a bit of blood. “We hope you enjoyed your visit at the Hazbin Hotel. I will be keeping Angel Dust for as long as I see fit, then you may have him back. Understood?”

Angel watched everything that was happening between the two demons. Seeing Val completely at the mercy of Alastor definitely put a smirk on his face. For once his ex-boss knew how it felt to be like that. How humiliating and degrading it was. Angel had heard Alastor saying that he would keep him at the hotel for as long as he wanted, and might have him go back to Val. Meaning he could be forced to go back to the porn studio at any time. That definitely didn't make him feel good at all. It seemed like the Radio Demon was just using him, which shouldn't have actually been a surprise. Angel was sure Alastor used anyone and anything he wanted to get his way.  
  
The Radio Demon was satisfied with what he had done and headed towards the exit. He had some dark circles under his eyes. “Angel, are you hungry? I’m starved! I can make us something to celebrate your opening night!” Of course he knew the other was listening in, and watching. “I’m sure he will leave when good and ready.” He assured before humming a tune and off to the kitchen. “I could really go for some venison.”  
  
Angel wasn't actually that hungry, but he really didn't want to be left alone. Especially since Val was still in the building, so he followed Alastor into the kitchen. "Hey, Al, quick question... Are ya just using me so the hotel can get more publicity?" He asked. He didn't even know why he even cared. It was hell. Everyone used everyone all the time. And Angel should've definitely been used to getting used by people by now, he was a sex worker after all.  
  
“Well, of course! You were already here to prove that this ridiculous redemption idea could get a following! I’m just hurrying that idea along while letting you do what you do best! Attract a crowd of lustful demons! And you did wonderfully.” He praised and started to make a meal. “You are a valuable member of this staff, as well as a patron! It’s quite the role.”  
  
"You're just like Val then. Just... less abusive..." Angel mumbled, hatred practically dripping from his words. It seemed as if nobody truly cared about him. Aside from maybe Cherri and his twin sister, Molly. "Whatever. I'm only valuable until you find someone better to do the job." He had leaned up against one of the counters, watching Alastor. He truly did hate the Radio Demon.  
  
Alastor pauses what he was doing and walked over to Angel, keeping him from leaving his spot. “Darling.” He practically purred out “I don’t think you understand. Most demons bore me! You have caught my attention though. You haven’t quite given up down here, and that is truly rare.” He put a finger under Angel’s chin. “You should be proud of yourself.”  
  
Angel pushed Alastor's hand away from his chin. Normally he would've jumped at the chance to be touched by the Radio Demon, but not now. "Just go back to making your dinner, strawberry." Angel said, glaring at him. He wasn't exactly sure if catching the attention of one of the most powerful demons in hell was a good thing. Alastor had already shown how truly powerful he was to Angel. But Angel honestly wasn't that intimidated by him.  
  
Alastor was surprised by this, but let it happen. He returned back to the food, needing the recharge. “I’m not just saying that to make you feel better. I don’t care nearly enough to lie to you like that.” He let out a bit of a chuckle. “You know, I despise being close and touching others. But I can tolerate you. You don’t appear to be trying to get something from me.” He explained slowly.  
  
"Aw, so ya like me?" Angel teased. "The only thing I've ever wanted from you was sex. But after so many failed attempts I don't really even try with you anymore." He said, rolling his eyes. He had heard someone say that the Radio Demon was asexual. Which had blown his mind. The thought that someone didn't want to have sex at all... that would be his own personal hell.  
  
Alastor didn’t correct the oversimplification he had offered, and nearly focused on plating a slab of rare deer meat. “I indulge myself in other ways.” He explained. “Intercourse is very, very low on the list of needs I have. It’s so boring.” He ate a few bites happily. “I’m not surprised that is what you want from me, quite a few demons have tried and failed.”  
  
"I couldn't even begin to imagine not having sex. I mean, I basically live off it." Angel said. It was a bit of a stretch, but slightly true. Sex basically fueled him down here in hell. He had planned to sleep with someone in the audience that night, but Val had fucked up his plans. "Sex is only boring if you're boring too and..." He looked the Radio Demon up and down to get his point across. "Well... You're quite a... boring person." He said, Alastor definitely wasn't the most interesting demon he had ever met.  
  
“Boring? Do you know who you're talking to?” He cocked his head to the side, his tone light hearted, but he was genuinely confused. “I just put on quite the show to get rid of your boss back there. You still think I’m boring? Tell me, what exactly is entertaining to you, my dear?” He finished off his food, the bags under his eyes still there, but a touch lighter.  
  
"You're not entirely boring. Your powers are cool, I guess..." Angel said. He wasn't very used to giving other people compliments, especially not to someone like Alastor. "What's entertaining to me...? Hm... Nothing that you would like. Sex is definitely one of the most entertaining things to me." He noticed how the bags under Alastor's eyes had faded. He must've drained himself a bit whenever he fought Val, and food had refueled him? At least, that was what Angel thought.  
  
“Tell me more. What about... sex... is entertaining for you? The power, control, the escape?” Alastor was curious for a few reasons. It was a way into learning Angel’s motivations, but also something he just never understood. What could you get out of sex that you couldn’t get from other means? The demon crossed his arms behind his back, paying full attention to Angel now, this was his expertise after all.  
  
"Hm... A bit of everything I guess. The pleasure definitely being the best part of it all..." Angel said, a smirk appearing on his face just at the thought of it all. "I'm normally a bottom though, so I don't tend to have much power. But that makes it even better for me." He said. He wondered why Alastor had such a sudden curiosity in sex. He doubted he could convince the Radio Demon to actually have sex with him. But he just might be able to...  
  
“You.... willingly give up power to another demon, and that’s rewarding?” He put a finger on his chin in thought. That just didn’t make any sense. “That would explain your interest in Val, but you seemed fearful of him. And I can’t imagine that’s what you mean.” He gave a curious look. “Ah! I think I understand! It’s the fear and adrenaline, right?” He was trying his best to relate it to something he understood. Al knew he got this rush of pleasure when tearing apart a demon, and the embarrassing pleas of the damned being broadcasted.  
  
"It's hard to explain..." Angel said, trying to put what he wanted say into words. It was obvious to him why he loved sex so much, but he tried to come up with a reason why Alastor might want to have sex. Preferably with Angel. "I'm sure you would enjoy it. It would mean you could have complete control over the other person you're doing it with." He said, trying to make it sound tempting to the Radio Demon. "I could always give you a bit of a demonstration, if you'd like." Angel said, a smirk on his face.  
  
“Hmm....” he thought about the offer. If he had all the control, then how horribly could this go? “Very well. On one condition. You are not to touch me below the belt.” Alastor started to head out of the kitchen to go up to his room in the hotel. He didn’t want to be in Angel’s room, who knew what was hidden in there. “A demonstration seems like it will clear things up!”

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that Alastor is asexual. I play him where he will only have sex with demons that interest him very much, and that he has a history with. Even so, he still has to get something out of it; either through manipulation, or feeding his sadistic/cannibal tendencies.


End file.
